


Sleep

by goodmorninghoney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninghoney/pseuds/goodmorninghoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sleeps (very) well when he shares the bed with Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Very indulgent & short little thingy - I couldn't help myself, I hope you enjoy!

It seemed miraculous, the way Will stopped having nightmares when he started sharing a bed with Hannibal.

 

Touch wasn’t necessary in this aspect. Being curled up to Hannibal’s chest, being spooned by him, or laying sprawled out on his own side of the bed, limbs completely relaxed and curls messy on the pillow; Will had the best nights of sleep of his life.

 

Hannibal noticed, of course, and would tease him – say that the solution to his sleep-walking had been easily reachable all this time. But every time Will fell asleep first, or woke last, Hannibal would gaze at the peaceful face, a mix of love and happy disbelief in his eyes, and wish sweet dreams with a kiss to the scarred forehead.


End file.
